Quebrado
by Scila
Summary: Algumas ficlets sobre Draco e Gina, momentos diferentes de suas vidas. Projeto Broken do fórum 6V. Atualizada!
1. Ato 1

* * *

**Quebrado  
**Ato 1

**

* * *

**

**Tema: **Medo** | Item: **Vaso

**

* * *

  
**

O vaso caiu no chão.

Gina tentou abrir a porta, batendo o punho contra a madeira para forçar a abertura á-la aberta. Precisava de ar, precisava sair dali.

Desceu as escadas, tropeçou no carpete e bateu contra o móvel.

E o vaso caiu no chão, se quebrando sem dó nem piedade. A realidade caiu junto.

Gina escorregou pela parede, mãos no rosto e soluços incontroláveis escapando.

E se ele morrer? E se ele morrer, o que farei?

Era tudo o que conseguia repetir.

* * *

O vaso caiu no chão e Draco acordou. Estava escuro e a garganta dele, seca. Passou a mão nos olhos, tentando entender o que se passava. Sentiu o outro lado da cama e encontrou apenas lençóis frios.

A porta estava aberta.

Desceu as escadas devagar, deixando seus olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão.

Ela estava sentada no chão, joelhos apoiando o rosto e mãos abraçando suas pernas. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

Quando Draco parou alguns passos antes, ficaram separados apenas pelos pedaços do vaso e ela levantou o rosto.

- Desculpa. Quebrei seu vaso.

Fitou o suposto desastre com pouco interesse.

- Tenho dez desses em algum lugar.

Ela abriu um sorriso curto, fechando-o logo depois. Draco ignorou o perigo aos seus pés descalços e atravessou o mar de pequenos estilhaços de porcelana para se aproximar, depois se abaixou e colocou uma das mãos no joelho dela.

- Algum motivo em particular para assombrar a casa a essa hora? - questionou no tom mais carinhoso que conseguia no meio da madrugada.

Ela virou o rosto, fechando com força os olhos e limpando as lágrimas que ainda resistiam.

- Não é nada.

Por que estava surpreso com a resposta? Por que se deixava incomodar com a realidade? E, mais importante, por que insistia?

- Nada para contar ou nada que você queira me contar?

- Draco...

- Você quebrou um vaso meu, o mínimo que pode fazer é explicar o motivo.

- Foi um acidente.

- É melhor que tenha sido mesmo, quebrar minhas coisas de propósito é infantil.

- Não o vaso – ela insistiu, engolindo em seco antes de continuar, sua voz marcada pelas lágrimas que voltaram a cair. - Harry.

Prensou a mandíbula e fechou o punho. Eles tinham um acordo. Algumas palavras eram proibidas. Quatro, para ser exato. Enquanto estavam juntos, enquanto fingiam, era parte do acordo.

- Potter – murmurou, ódio fluindo sem controle.

- Draco... Não é o que você está pensando...

- Pra merda com isso – resmungou, levantando. - Não consigo olhar para você enquanto está neste estado por causa dele.

Decidido em ser cruel e mesquinho, pretendia voltar ao quarto, mas a fúria lhe tirou a cautela e Draco feriu um dos pés ao pisar num pedaço do vaso arruinado. Xingou e, cansado de repente, sentou-se ao lado dela. Competir com Potter só terminava em perdas e insultos. Draco nunca vencia.

- O que houve com ele? - disse, jogando a toalha e levantando a bandeira branca.

- Ele sofreu um acidente – Gina explicou, subitamente depois de um minuto de silêncio. Draco percebeu que ela tremia. A voz era hesitante também. - Sempre... Sempre achamos que tudo vai dar certo. Que ele vai voltar. Dessa vez... Dessa vez talvez ele não volte.

Não sabia o que dizer.

Mentira. Sabia exatamente o que queria dizer, mas não era o que ela queria ouvir.

- E... E se ele não voltar? - ela continuou, séria, mas por dentro quebrando em mil pedaços. - O que vou fazer?

Ele não conhecia Gina Weasley, era homem o bastante para admitir. O pouco tempo que passavam juntos não lhe deu nenhum conhecimento secreto e particular. Ela cheirava a Quadribol e rosas, roubava as cobertas e gostava de provocá-lo com o pé debaixo da mesa. E não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Era algo que ambos apreciavam, a razão para aquela charada irônica: os substitutos não precisavam se conhecer, não sabiam suas falhas nem hábitos irritantes, podiam agir como bem queriam. Pois eram apenas isso: substitutos daqueles que tinham o outro anel no dedo.

Não havia expectativas. Se ela quisesse um ombro para chorar, sabia que tinha que voltar para o marido.

- Você vai seguir em frente. E com o tempo, vai parar de doer.

- E se eu não conseguir?

- St Mungos tem sempre uma vaga para viúvas loucas.

Ela sorriu outra vez, mas era claro que seus medos não haviam sido curados por uma piada mísera. Mas eram os medos dele que lhe preocupavam e estes não seriam afastados. Ela poderia receber uma carta dentro de horas garantindo uma recuperação incrível para Potter, com certeza fruto da escolha dela de voltar aos seus braços. Ele, no entanto, sabia que estavam tão quebrados quanto o vaso.

Pegou um pedaço do objeto, sentindo suas pontas afiadas com os dedos, num gesto fraco para lhe dar coragem. Sem querer cortou sua pele. Apertou outro dedo contra o corte, espalhando o sangue um pouco.

- Acabou, não é? – quebrou o silêncio, Gina virou para ele confusa, Draco engoliu em seco e continuou. – Nós.

Ao menos ela teve a gentileza de hesitar.

- Acho que sim – suspirou. – Eu posso perdê-lo, Draco. Precisa entender.

Soltou uma risada seca e amarga, jogando o pedaço de porcelana contra a parede à frente. Depois, recobrou a calma. Não fazia sentido protestar contra inevitável.

- Eu entendo – respondeu finalmente, percebendo o alívio no rosto dela. – Você vai se arrepender.

- Talvez. Mas vai ser melhor do que viver... Duas vidas.

Se não estivesse tão irritado, acharia aquela situação muito engraçada. Depois de tanto tempo temendo aquele exato momento, a cena se mostrou bem menos trágica e muito mais patética.

E daí que ela tinha mais medo de perder um Potter do que viver sem um Malfoy?

Gina Weasley-Potter, concluiu, era como aquele vaso. Bonito quando você o tinha, desnecessário quando o perdia.

Minutos depois ela limpou o rosto com a manga da camisola, levantou em silêncio e seguiu para o quarto. Draco ouviu seus passos enquanto fazia suas malas e retirava seus pertences.

Antes mesmo do sol raiar, ela já tinha desaparecido. Nenhum traço de sua presença permaneceu.

Exceto o vaso quebrado.

Fitou o chão cheio de porcelana e, depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, pegou sua varinha e o trouxe de volta a sua antiga forma, pedaço por pedaço. Sentiu uma pitada de satisfação em ver o vaso de volta ao lugar que pertencia.

Ao menos algumas coisas podiam ser coladas de volta.

* * *

Gina olhou para trás apenas uma vez. Segurava a mala na mão esquerda e a varinha na direita. Olhou para a casa de Draco e hesitou apenas uma vez.

Para recuperar Harry, precisava perder Draco. Algo que não queria; porém, no fim, o medo de perder Harry era maior. Como abandonar um sonho de anos por alguns momentos de fantasia? No momento que soube da possibilidade de perder Harry para sempre, seus olhos se abriram e pavor tomou conta.

Ela era fraca. Feita de porcelana e como o vaso, se quebrava fácil.

Mas por apenas aquele momento de hesitação ela desejou ser forte como aço, inquebrável como rocha. Desejou voltar atrás.

O momento passou. O vaso se quebrou outra vez. E Gina voltou para Harry.


	2. Ato 2

**Quebrado**

Ato 2

* * *

**Item:** Teatro

* * *

O Beco Diagonal estava florescendo novamente, os meses negros com ataques de Comensais e desaparecimentos finalmente colocados para trás.

Famílias passeavam pela rua, olhando vitrines e dividindo sorvetes, casais andavam de mãos dadas e sorrisos nos lábios. Era um domingo ensolarado e especialmente bonito.

Havia vendedores de todo o tipo empurrando carrinhos com balões de vários formatos e doces exóticos e truques engraçados, atraindo compradores com promessas de preços espetaculares e diversão. Crianças puxavam as vestes dos pais, suplicando por uma guloseima e um balão colorido.

Próximo a livraria Floreios e Borrões, porém, estava atração mais chamativa. Um teatro de rua, com direito a música e aplausos animados dos que observavam a peça. Gina pegou o braço de Harry e o puxou até a multidão, buscando um lugar que lhe permitisse ver de perto o que estava acontecendo.

Um ator erguia uma espada, enquanto dois outros o atacavam, fantasiados de uma enorme serpente. Do lado do herói (ou assim Gina o nomeou), havia um duende vestido de chapéu, dois buracos para seus olhos.

- Use a espada, jovem Potter! Vença o Basilico com o poder da Grifinória – o duende gritou e a platéia aplaudiu, incentivando o herói.

Gina olhou para Harry, um meio sorriso no rosto, e viu que ele estava vermelho e incomodado. O rapaz que o interpretava era musculoso, olhos verdes reluzentes, porte de um verdadeiro cavaleiro medieval, nada similar ao menino de 12 anos com óculos e magricela que a salvou anos atrás.

- Rony pediu para eu comprar um presente para Hermione. Ele insiste que ela sabe ler a mente dele e quer fazer surpresa. Já volto – Harry disse, de repente, se desculpando e deixando-a sozinha.

Gina não tentou persuadi-lo a ficar e continuou observando o teatro, notando agora que uma atriz se jogava no herói, proclamando seu amor eterno e os dois se beijaram para a alegria de todos que assistiam.

A versão teatral de Gina definitivamente não era uma menina assustada de 11 anos. Usava uma peruca ruiva demais e um vestido apertado que realçava os já bem dotados seios que possuía. Gina tentou levar a aparência da moça como um elogio.

- Eu gosto da parte que o Basilico morde Potter.

Para sua surpresa, encontrou Draco Malfoy ao seu lado.

- Eu prefiro a parte que eles vivem felizes para sempre – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

- Vocês dois sempre foram um clichê ambulante.

- Como vai, Draco?

Com cuidado ele deslizou sua mão até achar a dela, segurando-a.

- O que está fazendo? – disse assustada com o gesto num lugar público.

- Correndo um risco – sussurrou no ouvido dela, sorrindo. – Você sumiu.

- Harry está de férias – retrucou nervosa. – Largue minha mão.

- Vai me dizer que não gosta de um pouco de risco?

- Não. Agora largue.

O sorriso desapareceu e ele largou a mão dela.

- Você devia ser atriz , combina perfeitamente com serpentes de papel e duendes vestidos de chapéu – sugeriu, voltando-se para a peça que quase terminava. – Como é viver no teatro que é a vida de Harry Potter?

Revirou os olhos. O coração dela estava batendo rápido, a peça estava no final, e em breve a multidão se dispersaria, deixando apenas os dois lado a lado e expostos para todo o mundo mágico observar e comentar.

- É melhor do que suportar o eterno show estrelando Draco Malfoy.

A platéia agora aplaudia enquanto os atores se curvavam em agradecimento. O duende tirara o chapéu que vestia e agora o oferecia para as pessoas, para que contribuíssem com dinheiro.

- Vamos sair daqui – ele sugeriu uma das mãos nas costas dela.

O contato bastou para arrepiá-la por inteiro. Fitou os olhos dele, percebendo a suplica que ele jamais admitiria em voz alta.

Gina procurou algum sinal de Harry, mas não encontrou.

- Para onde? – perguntou enojada consigo mesma, porém, também ansiosa.

Ele a pegou pelo braço e a puxou gentilmente para longe do teatro e da platéia, cada vez mais adentro da Travessa do Tranco e em direção a uma peça que Gina participara muitas vezes antes.

Trocavam insultos como seus papéis pediam. Ele era rude e pretensioso, ela cruel e fria. No entanto, no segundo que a cortina fechava, o roteiro era esquecido, saias eram levantadas e camisas jogadas longe.


	3. Ato 3

**Quebrado**  
Ato 3  
**Tema:** Medo  
**Item do Broken:** Festa

* * *

Estava segurando a mesma taça de champanhe desde que Pansy decidiu visitar o banheiro para retocar a maquilagem. E, era conhecimento geral entre os ex-sonserinos, quando Pansy retocava a maquilagem ela passava metade do tempo se admirando no espelho e a outra flertando com os garçons no caminho de volta.  
Blaise, de pé ao seu lado, olhava o salão com desdém e tédio, sem sequer vontade de fazer comentários azedos sobre os outros convidados. Draco compartilhava seu desânimo. Não havia nada pior do que uma festa beneficente, onde a maioria dos convidados estava mais preocupada em manter uma imagem de perfeição e bondade do que realmente aproveitar a bebida e a música.  
Sem falar no fato que era uma festa de arrecadação de fundos para vitimas da Segunda Guerra.  
Draco não gostava de lembrar-se da guerra.  
- Isso me lembra o funeral do terceiro marido da minha mãe.  
- O magnata japonês de um metro e meio de altura ou o escocês que subiu o Everest?  
- Nenhum dos dois. O russo que não conseguia rir.  
Draco abriu um sorriso nostálgico, lembrando de todos os funerais e velórios de maridos da Sra. Zabini. Blaise, Theodore e Draco várias vezes escaparam das cerimônias, preferindo beber e jogar cartas no cemitério próximo. Pansy costumava chutar sua canela por deixá-la sozinha, mas Draco retrucava que era culpa dela se tinha medo demais de se aventurar pelo cemitério.  
- Ah, eu me lembro dele. Ou melhor, do caixão dele.  
- Madeira nobre, mogno com pedras preciosas adornando as laterais. Minha mãe fez questão de usar o melhor. Não mediu despesas.  
- Claro que não, afinal herdou toda a fortuna dele.  
Blaise deu um meio sorriso.  
- Se tem algo que faz valer a pena casar com um homem que não sorri é a fortuna dele.  
- Alguma sugestão para não valer a pena casar?  
O amigo levantou uma sobrancelha, achando divertida a situação em que Draco se encontrava.  
- A caçula Greengrass está te pressionando?  
Draco engoliu o conteúdo da taça, fazendo uma careta para Blaise, que a interpretou corretamente como "Ela praticamente está me sufocando".  
- Podia ser pior, ela podia tomar as rédeas da situação e comprar o anel sozinha – era o máximo de consolo que sairia dos lábios de um Zabini.  
Pansy finalmente voltou, segurando duas taças de vinho, desapontamento na face achatada.  
- Não sei o que é pior, os garçons ou a comida que eles levam nas bandejas.  
- Nenhum flertou de volta, Pansy? – Blaise perguntou, fingindo se importar. – Que surpreendente.  
- Se acha que vou flertar com moleques burros e feios, está ficando louco, Blaise. Vamos embora? Jogar cartas com a minha mãe é mais divertido que esse lugar.  
- O que você acha, Draco?  
Deu de ombros.  
- Meus pais insistiram que eu aparecesse e fosse fotografado, para melhorar a imagem da família. Acho que já melhorei o bastante.  
Os três ficaram de pé, esvaziando as taças e se dirigindo à saída com Pansy e Blaise na frente dele, trocando insultos e indiretas. A verdade era que Draco tinha outro motivo além de tédio para ir embora. Astoria Greengrass estava em algum lugar do salão, ansiosa para vê-lo e ele estava a evitando como a peste bubônica, apavorado pela simples possibilidade de ter que manter uma conversa com ela por mais de cinco minutos.  
Ele estava apaixonado por Astoria, não podia negar. Mas a última coisa que Draco queria era ser jogado contra a parede sobre o futuro dos dois. Sem falar que todas as tentativas de desviar do assunto com piadas e sarcasmo foram ignoradas por completo.  
Enquanto chegavam à entrada, só ouvia a conversa de Blaise e Pansy, andando ombro a ombro. Os dois andavam com ele por hábito, concluiu. Se tivessem escolha o deixariam para trás.  
E dito e feito. Na saída, Blaise notou que esquecera um casaco e voltou, Pansy acompanhando. Ambos seguiram para o banheiro mais próximo e Draco revirou os olhos.  
Estavam na fase de "amigos coloridos".  
Suspirou e encostou-se a uma parede, observando a porta do banheiro feminino, esperando até que terminassem. Fechou os olhos e se imaginou em um lugar completamente diferente, bem longe da humilhação recente, jornais e tribunais.  
Sapatos bateram contra o mármore apressadamente e ele ouviu um choro fraco. Depois veio o barulho de uma maçaneta sendo forçada e então xingamentos em uma voz feminina vagamente familiar.  
- O banheiro está ocupado – Draco anunciou para a pessoa, ainda de olhos fechados. – Tem outro perto da mesa do ponche.  
A mulher preferiu ignorá-lo e continuou tentando abrir a porta. Curioso, abriu olhos e encontrou a única filha Weasley, namorada do Potter, com olhos vermelhos e levemente descabelada.  
- Já disse, esse está ocupado – insistiu, colocando a mão no bolso das vestes. – Você pode esperar se quiser. Normalmente Blaise leva cinco a oito minutos, não mais que isso.  
- O banheiro é feminino – retrucou, ácida.  
- Ele não está sozinho – explicou com um meio sorriso.  
A cara de nojo de Weasley lhe rendeu uma risada. O estado da mulher era deplorável. Enquanto ela largava a maçaneta e encostava-se à parede ao lado dele, Draco se pegou admitindo que estava curioso em saber o que causara o choro.  
- Algum escândalo que me interessa?  
Para sua surpresa ela soltou uma risada curta e nada feminina, limpando os olhos das lágrimas.  
- Mais para prova de insanidade.  
- A sua ou do Potter?  
- Minha.  
Não eram mais inimigos declarados, o testemunho de Potter a favor dos Malfoy os colocou na categoria de "conhecidos distantes". Mesmo assim, estava surpreso que ela escolhera responder com educação, não eram exatamente amigos.  
- Não imaginava que Potter era capaz de brigar com você. A coleira sempre pareceu bem firme.  
Dessa vez ela revirou os olhos.  
- Confie em mim: nós brigamos.  
- E foi isso que aconteceu agora?  
Uma pausa.  
- Por que você se importa, afinal?  
Deu de ombros.  
- Estou esperando meus dois amigos saírem do banheiro, o que isso te diz?  
- Que a festa está uma droga.  
- Também. E que estou entediado.  
Ainda tinha suspeita no rosto, mas finalmente levantou uma das mãos e revelou um anel de noivado. Draco continuou sem entender.  
- O quê? O diamante é pequeno e por isso está chorando?  
- Tenho cara de quem se importa com tamanho de diamante?  
Analisou-a por completo, dos pés as cabeças. O vestido era comum, não usava jóias, apenas um par de brincos simples.  
- Definitivamente não. Então o que houve? Cansou dele?  
- Se tivesse cansado não teria respondido sim e o anel estaria de volta na caixa. Você está lento hoje, Malfoy.  
Revirou os olhos.  
- Arrependida?  
Weasley mordeu o lábio.  
- Não – mas havia hesitação na voz.  
Era uma sensação estranha presenciar a namorada de Harry Potter ali, com a vida tão confusa quanto à dele. Talvez houvesse chance para Draco afinal.  
E, de repente, percebeu algo. Ela estava com medo, assim como ele.  
- O que houve? – insistiu, ansioso para comprovar sua teoria.  
- Eu disse sim e um segundo depois... Saí correndo. Deixei ele lá, parado. Me diz se isso não é atitude de uma louca?  
- E não sabe o motivo? – riu quando ela negou com um aceno da cabeça. – Weasley, você está com medo do futuro e o que ele significa.  
Ela o encarou com surpresa, mas não disse nada. E Draco continuou.  
- E estava tudo tão perfeito, por que mudar? Por que arriscar? Mas ao mesmo tempo você quer o futuro, porque esperar seria estranho.  
- Está lendo minha mente? – Weasley finalmente disse, olhos arregalados.  
- Não. Estou passando pela mesma coisa.  
- Você? – questionou incrédula.  
- Merlin, Weasley, não precisa fingir surpresa – ironizou.  
A ruiva suspirou, batendo a cabeça de leve contra a parede.  
- Por que a gente não pode simplesmente ficar feliz com o que temos e deixar a paranóia para trás?  
- Talvez gostemos da miséria.  
Ela riu.  
- Eu tenho uma carreira ótima. Um namorado perfeito. Amigos e família que me apóiam. Pode se dizer que me distancio da miséria.  
- Ah, mas ai que você se engana! Justamente por sua vida ser tão perfeita que se sente atraída pela miséria. Para deixar as coisas mais interessantes.  
- Talvez... – riu. - E a sua vida, Malfoy? Perfeição de menos?  
- Minha vida sempre é perfeita – retrucou, defensivo.  
- Exceto quando é hora de pedir a namorada em casamento?  
Bufou.  
- Você não conhece Astoria. Tudo é fácil para ela. Sem hesitação, sem medo.  
- Me lembra o Harry.  
Ficaram em silêncio, perdidos nos próprios pensamentos. A porta do banheiro abriu e dela Pansy e Blaise saíram, rindo e ajeitando as roupas. Ao ver o par estranho que Draco e Weasley formavam, Blaise levantou a sobrancelha e Pansy fez careta.  
- Vocês são os próximos? – o amigo sugeriu, com um piscar de olhos. – Cuidado com o chão, está escorregadio.  
Ele e a ruiva reviraram os olhos em sincronia, mas estavam um pouco vermelhos nas bochechas de qualquer forma. Preferiu acreditar que era de raiva, não embaraço.  
Sozinhos outra vez, Weasley virou para ele, estendendo sua mão num gesto de amizade.  
- Obrigada, Malfoy. Obrigada por me lembrar que não estou sozinha.  
Aceitou a mão e os dois se cumprimentaram.  
- De nada, Weasley. Nada parece tão assustador quando se tem alguém para dividir o medo.  
Não sabia que aquele momento mudaria suas vidas. Durante os anos seguintes dividiriam diferentes medos em diferentes tempos, ignorando casamentos e filhos. Até que um dia, uma carta lembraria Gina do seu maior medo e Draco a perderia para Harry Potter uma última vez.

* * *

Valeu Diana pela betagem...


	4. Ato 4 Dragão Principe

**Dragão Príncipe**

**

* * *

**

**Item: **Histórias de dormir

* * *

Por algum motivo Draco sempre gostou de contos de fadas. Perdi a conta das vezes repeti as mesmas histórias de dormir, onde o príncipe sempre salvava a princesa e tornava-se rei. O dragão derrotado e o Bem triunfante. Talvez fosse a segurança que o atraia, a certeza de que o final seria feliz.

Observei meu filho crescer e amadurecer, sempre ansiando pelo seguro e determinado. Os mesmos amigos de infância tornaram-se colegas de escola, a mesma menina que trocou um doce por um beijo tornou-se sua namorada.

Mesmo ao se rebelar contra mim aos 16 anos – todos os filhos acabam se rebelando, afinal – sua motivação era recuperar a normalidade, a vida que conhecia desde pequeno. Queria seu pai de volta, queria o status e a segurança novamente.

Quando adulto ficou claro que buscava uma princesa para salvar e torná-lo rei. Astoria Greengrass era exatamente isso. Era como se ele estivesse tentando tornar àquelas histórias de dormir que eu contava em realidade.

Como mãe, estava feliz por ele. Satisfeita com as escolhas que ele tomara. Orgulhosa pelo caminho que tinha optado.

Infelizmente chega um dia que tudo muda. E no meu caso foi quando Astoria me contou uma história, não para dormir, mas para abrir meus olhos. Meu filho finalmente tinha acordado de seus sonhos de contos de fadas, escolhido ser o dragão e roubar a princesa que não lhe pertencia.

Ou talvez fosse o contrário.

Quem sabe até fosse uma busca de um novo conto, uma nova história mais fantástica que anterior. Mas esposas não são varinhas e você não pode simplesmente trocar sua antiga por uma varinha nova.

Decepcionada e preocupada tentei convencê-lo a voltar atrás. Astoria não era sempre o que ele desejara? A vida com o filho e a esposa não era perfeita? O que mais ele podia pedir? Por que motivo jogaria tudo aquilo fora, depois de anos lutando para ter seu final feliz?

Ele me acusou de não entender. De encher a cabeça dele com histórias que não passavam de ilusões. De exigir sempre nada menos do que perfeição dele.

E então percebi meu erro: quem buscava contos de fadas e segurança não era meu filho e sim, Narcissa Malfoy.

Numa tentativa de reconciliação conheci Gina Weasley e não havia princesas ou príncipes naquela relação. Ele estava feliz, ela estava feliz. Havia equilíbrio e havia conflito, mas, o mais importante era que havia amor.

Restou-me aceitar o relacionamento e seguir em frente, desistindo de minhas expectativas.

Ao menos há o pequeno consolo em saber que meu neto Scorpius gosta de ouvir as histórias de dormir de sua avó incorrigível.


	5. Ato 5 Amor no Escuro

**Amor no Escuro**

**

* * *

**

_**Once upon a time, there was light in my life**_

_**But now, there's only love in the dark**_

_**Nothing I can say**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_**

* * *

**_

Não sabia quando exatamente havia começado. Num momento sua vida estava cheia de amor e ela estava apaixonada por seu marido.

E então, tudo desabou. Harry não era mais o mesmo.

Não havia mais brilho nos olhos dele quando se encaravam. Ela deitava ao seu lado e sentia-se um pouco solitária. Olhava seu reflexo no espelho e deixava algumas lágrimas escorrerem sem saber o porquê. Despedia-se dos filhos e sentia-se um aterrorizada com os anos que tinham se passado.

E ela não era mais a mesma.

Hermione foi quem sugeriu uma solução. "Cubra a Copa Mundial ao vivo, acompanhe os jogos e se distraia um pouco."

Draco, descobriu, passava o mesmo que ela. Dono de um time qualquer, usou a desculpa da Copa para fugir de casa, assim como Gina.

Assim como Gina, ele buscou o conforto da bebida num noite solitária.

"Deu certo no começo", ele disse. "Não havia alguém tão maravilhoso quanto ela."

"Mas agora vocês mal se olham.", ela completou.

"E só fazemos amor no escuro".

Naquela noite, só por aquela noite, Draco e Gina precisavam um do outro. Precisavam de conforto, precisavam se abraçar forte. E aquela única noite, por alguns momentos apenas, foi eterna.

De manhã, a realidade chegou.

Draco sugeriu, devagar e melancólico, para se verem de novo. Ele precisava dela mais do que nunca. Porque às vezes ele se sentia sufocado, porque às vezes ele se sentia um pouco solitário.

De costas para Draco, ela respondeu que era impossível. Que sabia que Harry nunca seria o marido perfeito que desejava tanto ser, mas ele sempre seria a única pessoa da vida dela. Não havia outro homem tão maravilhoso quanto ele. Ela falou isso tudo com lágrimas nos olhos.

Porque, mais que tudo, ela queria virar e ver o brilho nos olhos dele. Brilho que tanto desejava.


	6. Ato 6 O homem que sabia demais

**O homem que sabia demais**

Ele sabia. Claro que sabia. Estava nos olhos dela. Estava no perfume que usava.

Harry sabia. Sabia como os olhos dela brilhavam simplesmente ao se lembrar de alguma noite em que ele ficava a esperando em casa até tarde, enquanto ela, na verdade, estava dormindo na cama de Malfoy. Era inútil ignorar. Ele sabia no momento em que olhos dela se esquivam dos dele toda vez que uma nova mentira saia de seus lábios. Estava nos olhos dela, a traição e a culpa. Mas também a felicidade.

Ele sabia. Bastava sentir o perfume favorito de Malfoy em seus cabelos ruivos, o cheiro empesteando a casa e permanecendo no travesseiro dele por dias a fim. Sabia quando ela corria para o banho, numa tentativa de acabar com as provas, sem muito sucesso, porque era como se o nariz de Harry tivesse memorizado cada camada do perfume, reconhecendo qualquer traço. Estava no perfume a prova irrefutável que ele já não era suficiente.

Pior, Harry sabia mais. Sabia tudo isso e mais. Sabia como e porque Gina decidira que era mais feliz com Malfoy. Sabia de suas próprias falhas, da falta de afeto, da distancia, dos segredos que ele próprio possuía. Sabia o quanto podia amá-la mais, mas não sabia como. Reconhecia que nem tudo era perfeito, que o tempo só trouxe distância. Ele podia ter sido mais, feito mais. Estava claro que Malfoy a oferecia tudo e além, que ele tinha a capacidade de apagar todas as memórias ruins dela, suprir seus desejos e criar novos, que ela jamais considerara antes.

No, fim, Harry sabia que gritos não funcionariam, que presentes não iluminariam mais os olhos dela e que nem uma casa cheia de buques de flores esconderia o perfume do outro.

E, por saber demais, Harry a perdoava.


End file.
